


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin is summoned to Askr and searches for his family.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this while im on. a school trip. its 8 am n im in a cabin half asleep posting this. i hope u enjoy, bc i love this pairing.

Robin arrived at Askr wondering where he was and who was he with. The Summoner, Kiran, introduced everything to Robin, along with other Heroes around the area. Alfonse gave him a small tour of the castle, and along the way, he discovered his old friends were there. Chrom took over for Alfonse, but something still didn't feel right for Robin. As Chrom talked to him, he looked around and frowned.

“Is something the matter, Robin?” Chrom asked, Cordelia in his arms.

“He's not here, is he?”

Chrom knew that question was coming, but he still didn't know how to answer it. “O-Oh, well, it's… I don't know. The castle is so big, and there are many Heroes. It took me a while to find Cordelia!” his lie is exaggerated so much, Robin raised an eyebrow, and Cordelia sighed. She found him first, anyway.

“I want to look for him,” Robin said. “I can ask Kiran if he's here. Oh, and Morgan! I'll be back,” he waved goodbye and left the couple on their own.

“You should have told him, sweetie…” Cordelia sighed as Robin walked away.

“Yes, but… he's not ours. He's different. Most of us come from a different place, a different time, and we don't remember certain things. Luckily for us, we remember, and so does Lucina. Severa will join us soon, too.” Chrom replied. "Robin will be fine. So will Odin.”

Cordelia nodded.

* * *

 

“Morgan and Owain? I'm sorry, Robin, but they aren't here yet.” Kiran explained with a gentle voice. “If you don't mind me asking… what were they to you?”

Robin smiled. “My husband and daughter. Morgan has his hair, but she takes after me… although, like her father, she can be dramatic.” he clutched the tome in his hand, reminiscing. “Owain's theatrics always lit up the room with both confusion and amazement.”

Dramatics? There are plenty of Heroes who are dramatic. One stood out to Kiran but decided not to say anything.

“If… if you don't mind me asking,” Kiran began. “Is Morgan adopted? In my world, men can't have children. Most of the time.”

“No, we gave birth to her, in a way. The magic we have in our world is wonderful. We planned to have another until he left.” Robin replied, his voice quiet in the last part.

“He left? Oh, I'm sorry.” Kiran stifled a frown. “I can't summon specific Heroes, but the moment we manage to reach out to another world, I'll try and bring them to you.” the Summoner has reunited families and lovers before and created new relationships. For Robin and his family, Kiran can do the same.

“Thank you, truly… if you can't, then it's fine, I-”

Robin and Kiran turned towards the door, where someone decided to dramatically enter by swinging it open.

“Kiran, our wondrous, cloaked tactician! Allow Odin Dark to greet the new Hero that has stepped foot upon this castle!” a blond haired man shouted, tome in his raised hand. Kiran knew him as Odin, the mage from Nohr.

Robin knew that voice. “Owain?” he blurted.

Odin paused, the door rattling as it closed. behind him. “I… know not of this Owain you speak of, gracious Hero! For I am Odin Dark, retainer of the amazing Lord Leo!” his voice wavered, and Kiran sighed, deciding to leave the two alone.

Robin crossed his arms, staring at Odin's outfit.  “Owain, I know it's you. Not a single person I know would act so ridiculous.”

“Hey!” Odin whined. “Odin Dark is not ridiculous! He is a Hero, summoned upon this strange, foreign land to-” lips pressed against his interrupted the words he was about to say. Robin cupped his face, brought him close, and kissed him without a word. Odin kissed back and wrapped his arms around Robin, and tears spilled out of his eyes like someone dropped a glass of water. “I’m sorry,” his lips quivered when the kiss broke, wiping his eyes. “I knew naught of what to do. For ages, I longed to see you again, and I swear to the gods above, I would have."

“I know, I know,” Robin kissed his tears away, and it reminded him of the man he fell in love with. Someone terrified of the dark future coming to the present. He comforted Owain some nights, holding him close, squeezing his hand as a reminder he wouldn't go away. “I was devastated when you left, but… you disappeared with Inigo and Severa. I know it had to be something important.” he held Odin's hand, remembering the empty heartache he felt when his husband disappeared without saying anything. “I didn't want to look. We knew… we had a suspicious you were all okay.”

Odin nodded his head firmly to confirm his words. “Our Morgan…” he began, and smiled at the image of his blond daughter, always excited to learn. “I tried to part with a goodbye, yet I had no time... I promise, when we reunite, I will make it up to the both of you! I have many tales, and I am sure our Morgan will enjoy them! Tell me, is our daughter okay?”

“She calls herself Morgan Dark and promised she would get you back,” Robin said with a laugh. “We missed you so much.” he pulled Odin for another kiss, their lips refusing to part until air escaped their lungs.

Odin smiled. He missed his daughter, too.

“But don't think you're off the hook. You have a lot to explain, Odin!” Robin crossed his arms, then blushed at Odin's outfit, tugging the yellow clothing. It was a step-up from the other outfit he often wore.

“Odin Dark is not just a child you can punish!” the mage huffed, oblivious to Robin checking him out.

“When Morgan arrives, just know she'll scold you more than I will…” Robin’s words faded away, gulping. “We can talk later, though… I'm curious about your outfit, Odin.”

“O-Oh! Well, a Hero such as myself needs to look the part!” Odin blushed.

Robin wrapped his arms around Odin's neck, their noses brushing past each other's. “It'd look better if it were gone…” he knew no one was around, and took the opportunity to passionately kiss Odin. It reminded them of their first kiss, a heated moment where all they wanted was to embrace each other. A whimper left Odin when Robin slipped his tongue in.

“Robin, for the sake of the Summoner, we should take this elsewhere.” Odin panted.

“Yes,” Robin said. “And then, you have to tell me what happened with you. Alright?”

Odin nodded. Where to begin? What to say? Who to introduce to his husband? He had so much to say, so much to do. Instead of worrying about that, he followed Robin towards the door, and to his new room.

They locked the door and enjoyed their reunion.


End file.
